


Sorpresas (Steo)

by hakkirkland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkirkland/pseuds/hakkirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles recibe un mensaje de malia quien el dice que se vean en el salón de biología después de clases. Stiles debe conseguir condones por que finge estar enfermo para ir a escondidas por unos que vio en la enfermería. Usando esto Theo le alcanza descubriendo la caja de condones al caer. Aun así, el hombre lobo le pide a Stiles que hable con el respecto al incidente del cuarto grado, realmente anhelando que este lo escuche por guardar su pequeño secreto sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresas (Steo)

Sus ojos volvieron a leer las palabras que apenas le había llegado al teléfono móvil «Nos vemos en la sala de biología. Te necesito, Stiles. Tu sabes de lo que hablo». Ese había sido el mensaje de Malia, pero había un pequeño problema ¿De dónde mierda sacaría condones? Si era honesto le excitaba realmente la idea de tener sexo con su novia en la escuela, pero nunca espero que algo como eso fuese a suceder por lo que aunque portaba un condón en su billetera usualmente desde que habían comenzado a salir esta vez había olvidado reponerlo después de todas las cosas que habían estado pasando al rededor el sexo no era algo que estuviera en mente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No pudo evitar morderse el dedo pulgar con ansiedad tratando de pensar de donde sacaría uno de los protectores para aquella ocasión ¿Tal vez podría preguntarle a Scott? No, seguramente pensaría que era un pervertido por el hecho de querer hacer semejante cosa en una institución publica y es que hasta para él sonaba un tanto pervertido. Se estremeció un poco al sentir una penetrante mirada a su lado, solo la ignoro. Odiaba que aquel chico hiciera eso, desde que comenzó el nuevo año y Theo volvió no había hecho más que toparse incluso en el baño con él, y por alguna razón terminaban teniendo aquellas conversaciones incomodas y molestas sobre que este deseaba que lo aceptara. 

-Hey, Stiles... -escucho aquella voz grave y molesta (por que incluso si no lo admitiera le parecía atractiva) junto a él por lo que solo soltó un pequeño gruñido como respuesta para hacerle entender que no deseaba hablar con el rubio-. No tienes que ser tan hostil tan temprano ¿sabes? seguimos siendo compañeros de mesa, tienes que hablarme alguna vez.

-Sólo en historia, literatura y biología, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar tan apegado a ti, estoy deseando a que empiece la siguiente clase. -Soltó en su habitual tono sarcástico. Dejo salir un suspiro al notar aquella mirada profunda dolida por su comentario, sabía que este estaba fingiendo pero estaba seguro de que insistiría-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Theo? Si ese es tu nombre realmente y no eres solo una cosa que salió del fondo del infierno para querer asesinarme mientras duermo. -mascullo entre dientes tratando de no decir las cosas tan alto después de todo aquel chico no le gustaba para nada, no por que no fuera atractivo si no por que no lograba meterse en la cabeza que ese fuera su Theo.

-Apestas... -soltó antes de que sus labios se fruncieran un poco.

-¿Ah? Gracias por el cumplido. Realmente eres un galán cuando te lo propones Raeken. -farfullo en un gruñido.

-Me refiero... Siempre tienes ese olor, la ansiedad en ti, pero ahora es mucho más fuerte. ¿Sucede algo? Puedes conf...

-No insistas con eso, Theo. Ni aunque fueras la última persona en este mundo voy a depositar mi confianza en ti. -Hablo con severidad. No iba a pretender que era buenos amigos.

-Como quieras... -dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros antes de volver su vista al frente para poner atención a lo que parecía ser la reproducción de las aves o algo parecido, ni si quiera había puesto atención-. Realmente me preocupo por ti, Stiles. -musito de pronto-. Aunque no me creas y se que no lo harás, realmente me importas más de lo que piensas.

-Si, como digas. -no, no le creía ni una de sus palabras. Desde que le había visto su instinto le dijo que debía mantenerse alejado de Theo Raeken. Algo malo iba con él.

-Espero que realmente sea por que desconfías de mi por ser un hombre lobo que llego a pedir ayuda y no por lo que sucedió cuando estábamos en cuarto grado. -dijo en un suspiro mirando al castaño de reojos. Se encontró con un ligero rubor cubriendo el rostro del chico de piel pálida antes de que este volteara el rostro para evitar que alguien lo notara, lamentablemente el podía olfatear la vergüenza. Solo dejo salir una leve sonrisa engreída incluso aunque Stiles no negara sabía que habían cosas que el hombre lobo provocaba en él.

-No tengo idea de que hablas. -gruño-. Solo manteen tu puta boca cerrada, yo no te he dicho que podías hablar conmigo así que no lo hagas. 

Cuando Theo no respondió Stiles se sintió aliviado, lo que menos deseaba recordar era aquella vez en el salón de clases cuando aun era solo un niño. Realmente le causaba nauseas solo pensar en ello, y lo había dejado atrás hace demasiado tiempo para preocuparse después de tantos años. Ahora su principal preocupación era de donde sacaría la protección. Se demoraría en ir a comprar una caja a la farmacia, miro por un momento a su compañero de asiento, Theo parecía de los chicos que solían llevar un condón en alguna parte de él, su bolsillo, su billetera o tal vez una caja en su bolso, pero no iba a pedirle nada a un mentiroso y manipulador. Tal vez usaría eso de alguna forma en su contra, ¿quién sabe si lo amenaza con publicar en toda la escuela que tenia sexo en el salón de biología? Por un momento volvió a pensar en la farmacia hasta que una pequeño recuerdo paso por su mente. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? La enfermería debería de tener condones, recordaba que en una de sus visitas después de que le patearan el trasero en el lacrosse había visto aquella caja. Ni si quiera se darían cuenta de que esta no estaba en la estantería.

-Profesor... -pidió la atención del maestro al levantar su mano-. Yo... Ahh... Puedo... Puedo ir a la enfermería. Me siento algo mareado de pronto. -fingió sentirse dolorido mientras su voz sonaba quebrada o al menos eso trataba. Por un momento escuchó una pequeña risilla a su lado pero prefirió ignorarlo, era obvio que el hombre lobo lo sabría, su mentira.

-Bien, ve Stilinski. Pero la próxima clase seras el primero en ser interrogado. -amenazo el maestro de historia. Soltó un gemido por la amenaza mientras apretaba su estomago para salir de la clase con dificultad. Al instante se dirigió a la enfermería lo más rápido posible, si no estaba equivocado la enfermera no estaría en esta.

Al encontrarse frente a la enfermería noto que estaba vacía, seguramente la enfermera habría ido en busca de algo a la cafetería por el horario. Comenzó a adentrarse lentamente vigilando de que no habría nadie en el lugar. Todo vacío por lo que buscó en la estantería donde estaban los condones que había visto en esa ocasión. una cajita azul con la imagen de condones de colores y la descripción de este apareció a su vista. 

-¡Bingo! -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de tomar la caja de condones que quizás le habrían quitado a alguien muy tonto para dejarlos a la vista en la escuela. Escondiéndolo en el costado de su cuerpo bajo su camisa se encaminó a la salida. Lo mejor seria a esperar a Malia en salón de biología, tendría que enviarle un mensaje, por que claramente se metería en problemas si volvía dado que el maestro se daría cuenta de que su mareo solo había sido una mentira. Abrió la puerta lentamente comenzando a salir pero choco con algo duro como un bloque de mármol logrando que su delgado cuerpo cayera drásticamente al suelo ganando que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios-. Ahh... pero que... -sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas al ver la caja de condones tirada a su lado y pronto al elevar sus ojo, encontrarse con aquellos malditos ojos azulados que le miraban con una ceja alzada como exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Así que... Esa es tu enfermedad? -pregunto con cierto tono fanfarrón. El castaño solo soltó un siseo casi en frustración.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -preguntó tomando la caja de condones para esconderlos. ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser Theo jodido Raeken quien lo viera con eso?

-Solo me preocupe por que dijiste que te sentías mal... Yo solo vine a ver si estabas bien. -sonrió de lado antes de proseguir-. Al parecer te encuentra bastante bien, Bambi. Aunque el sexo no es considerado una enfermedad estos días. 

-Oh mierda, ya te dije que no me llames así. -gruño mientras se levantaba del suelo-. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi. Yo no quiero eso.

-Ya te lo había dicho, incluso si me quieres fuera de tu vida o te molesta mi preocupación, eso no va a evitar que yo quiera cuidar de ti. Yo he regresado por ti. -sus ojos se posaron intensos en los brillantes y grandes ojos de Stiles.-. ¿Vas con Malia?

-ya te dije que no es tu asunto.

-No es lo que pensabas en el cuarto grado.

-no me saques cosas que pasaron cuando era un niño. No tiene importancia. Nunca me importaste, y nunca lo harás. Ahora apártate de una vez. -dijo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se levantaba del suelo para quedar frente al hombre lobo quien mantenía aquella maldita sonrisa que deseaba arrancarle del rostro. Maldita sonrisa que parecía burlarse de él-. ¡Puedes salirte de mi camino, estoy ocupado!

-De eso me doy cuenta. -bufo entretanto se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con las mínimas intenciones de dejarlo pasar-. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión? -Stiles vacilo un poco en responder.

-No hay de que hablar, Theo. Tu te fuiste, eso no debió suceder... ni si quiera recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido. -el castaño desvió la vista, sus puños se apretaron logrando que Theo sintiera la irritación que aun causaba a Stiles pensar en el pasado.

-Yo no te mentí ese día... lo que sucedió con mi hermana... simplemente fue algo que no sabía que sucedería. -su voz sonaba tranquila y su mirada se mantuvo firme-. ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? no quiero tener problemas por saltarnos las clases, y si te ven seguramente sabrán que fingías solo por una caja de condones. Stiles solo soltó un ligero gruñido. 

-Sala de biología, te vas en cuanto termines de hablar. y no creas que esto me emociona, solo lo hago para que no digas nada sobre lo que viste. -farfullo mientras apartaba al rubio para salir de la enfermería. Theo se incorporo a su lado sin decir una palabra hasta que llegaron al salón de biología, estaba vació, tal como lo estaría las próximas dos horas. El salón solía usarse por la tarde ese día así que había tiempo de sobra. Entro de manera instantánea parándose en la pared esperando a que Theo comenzara con el discurso el cual no le creería ni por un segundo.

-Yo no mentí ese día... 

-Eso ya lo dijiste, ¿Puedes ir al punto? -lo interrumpió Stiles, a lo que theo puso los ojos en blanco por esto.

-No vas a creerme de todas maneras ¿no?

-Oh dios, eres tan inteligente. No sé que por que no estas en clases avanzadas en vez de estar molestando junto a mi asiento.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca por un momento?

-tu dijiste que querías hablar... estoy hablando. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Joder, Stiles... ¿puedes dejar de ser un dolor en el culo y entender las cosas de una vez? -Por primera vez Stiles se sintió un tanto culpable al ver la mirada de dolor que Theo había puesto en ese momento. 

-No puedo confiar en ti, me mentiste una vez... vas a volver a hacerlo. -expreso mordiendo su labio-. Si fuera solo yo estaría bien, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a mis amigos.

-Debes parar de creer que soy un asesino que quiere ir tras todos sus amigos y apuñalarlos por la espalda. Solo quiero estar en la manada. Stiles, estas hablando de mi vida. Tu sabes lo que le pasa a los omegas cuando están solos ellos...

-Tienen menos probabilidades de vivir. Son más débiles que el resto por no tener un alfa, lo sé. Pero se que hay algo malo contigo, Theo... dejando fuera lo de cuarto grado. -suspiro cansado. Una mano alcanzo la suya sorprendiendo a Stiles mientras sentía que se la acariciaban con el dedo pulgar de manera suave y amable, Theo estuvo bastante cerca, más de lo habitual. Dudo en si debía arrebatar su mano de la fuerte y masculina del hombre lobo que la mantenía firme aunque sin lastimarlo, No lo hizo, en cambio le dejo disfrutando del contacto mientras su corazón se aceleraba inconscientemente.

-Olvídate de la manada... ¿Por qué no me aceptas tú? -Los ojos azules se posaron de manera intensa en los de Stiles. El latido del corazón del humano no pasaría desapercibido para el hombre lobo pero este no hizo comentario alguno-. Yo... -por un momento los ojos de theo se desviaron a la mano que sostenía la de stiles y en un rápido movimiento las entrelazo para volver su vista a la expresión de desconcierto del contrario-. Sé que mientes cuando dices que me odias. Tal vez no confías pero no sientes odio hacia mi. ¿Por qué viniste aquí sabiendo que podría atacarte?

-Ah...no... yo... -vacilo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta-. No harías algo tan estúpido como asesinarme en la escuela. Eres inteligente, calculador... aunque no me guste admitirlo, somos parecidos en ese sentido. Tu no asesinarías a alguien a plena vista de todos, por eso sé que no me vas a dañar.

-No, tu sabes que no voy a dañarte. Tienes la seguridad de eso, por lo cual te sientes seguro de estar conmigo en una misma habitación. Sabes lo que siento por ti. -dijo la quimera medio jalando al contrario más cerca de él, pegando sus torsos lo suficiente para que sus rostros chocaran nariz con nariz. La fuerte mano de Theo se aferro a la cintura de Stiles sin apartar nunca su vista de la vacilante del humano-. Sabes que estoy aquí por ti. 

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? -pregunto con la mandíbula tensa por la cercanía.

-Deja a Malia y Quédate conmigo. No tienes que seguir fingiendo odiarme, por qué sé que lo que alguna vez compartimos de niños sigue en ti... tu aun me quieres. Cada vez que me miras, puedo ver el dolor, la decepción pero también yo logro ver que me estas deseando. Deseando que estemos tan cerca como lo estamos ahora, Stiles. -su voz se volvió incluso más ronca a medida que se acercaba a los labios de Stiles-. por favor Stiles, solo dime... ¿En serio ya no queda nada de mí, en ti?

-No me hagas esto, Theo... no quiero hablar del pasado. -La voz del contrario sonó quebrada. Pensar en como el chico frente a él había desaparecido le dolía, no quería volver a darle tal oportunidad para que le rompiera el corazón.

-Te amo. -dijo Theo, el humano le miro incredulo. No sabía que decir ante eso.

-theo, estas confundido... han pasado...

-¡Tu eres el que me olvido a mi, Stiles! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que fue pensar en ti todo este tiempo? ¿Lo doloroso que fue para mi que cuando volví a Beacon hill solo sintieras odio a mi, y te jactaras de la amistad que tienes con Scott? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido? -Los ojos de Theo se llenaron de lagrimas. Stiles sintió las enormes ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que entendía su dolor pero... ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que no estaba fingiendo?

-Cuando te fuiste, Scott estuvo siempre para mi... es mi mejor amigo. ¿Dónde estabas tu cuando yo te necesitaba? -pregunto Stiles queriendo sacar las culpas que le causaron las palabras de Theo.

-No fue tan malo para ti después de todo. Sí, tu madre murió pero no estabas solo... -expreso aun dolido-. Tenías a Scott... conseguiste enamorarte por mucho tiempo de Lydia, tenías a tu padre a tu lado y a Melisa velando por ti. Incluso aunque eras el único humano, hiciste amigos nuevos cuando conociste este mundo. -humedeció sus labios-. Yo estaba solo Stiles, desde que ella murió... -las lagrimas cayeron por los pómulos del hombre lobo-. Mis padres me dejaron solo, estaban tan ocupado en tratar de olvidar el incidente que abandonaron a su hijo que aun estaba vivo. cuando me convertí en esto muchos trataron de asesinarme, vivía con miedo. Estaba en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie, pero tu recuerdo, eso es lo que me mantenía con deseos de seguir viviendo, por que algún día iba a regresar por ti. ¿Pero para qué? ¿solo para tener tu desprecio? -Stiles se mordió el labio, era primera vez que Theo sonaba tan honesto.

-Deje de pensar en ti, por que dolías. Quería ser normal... Lydia era linda, y de alguna manera comencé a verla de otro modo para librarme de tu recuerdo. -fue honesto por primera vez-. Llore mucho y estaba enojado, muy molesto por qué te fuiste y no te despediste de mi. No... yo... quería disculparme contigo por las cosas que dije.

-La forma en que te aborde ese día, fue un error. -sus ojos se cerraron meditando en que debía decir-. Pero mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado, sigo amándote como lo hice desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti. -su mano suavemente subió a las mejillas del chico de piel pálida acariciando la mejilla. Stiles acerco su frente apegandola con ligereza a la del hombre lobo-. Siempre has sido tu, llámalo obsesión o lo que quieras pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento. -las palabras de Theo hacían que el corazón de stiles se oprimiera tanto de goce como por el dolor.

-Tengo miedo de ti. -dijo por fin respirando con difícultad-. Tengo miedo de que me dejes de nuevo. Yo te odiaba tanto por haberte ido, te quería conmigo, te necesitaba.

-Y yo lamentaré toda mi vida no haber venido antes por ti. -dijo con voz tranquila.

-En cuarto grado, cuando me besaste yo me asuste... Estábamos peleando por que tu sentías que ya no te quería de la misma manera. Estaba enojado, te dije que era cierto que jamás te había querido y que solo eras un estorbo por tus celos. Pude notar en tu cara como me mirabas con aquella cara agolpada por la tristeza, pero también estabas enojado. Me tomaste de los brazos con tanta fuerza que realmente pensé que ibas a hacerme daño, entonces me besaste... -una pequeña risilla escapo con dolor-. Después de todo lo que te dije me besaste de una manera tan dulce, incluso hasta ahora nadie me ha besado de esa manera. Nunca estuve acostumbrado al contacto físico, me tomo por sorpresa, te empuje... y te grite que te odiaba... Yo no estaba siendo honesto. -expreso posando el ahora las manos en las mejillas del hombre lobo, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Había un brillo especial, como si de alguna forma aquellos niños que solían jugar y tomarse de las manos de manera inocente se encontraran de nuevo.

-Lo sé... te lo dije, tu nunca me has odiado.

-Te amaba, yo quería estar contigo pero estaba asustado... acababa de perder a mi madre, y tú siempre peleabas conmigo, pero te ame, desde el jardín de niños cuando te acercaste con aquella sonrisa estúpida tuya. -aquello hizo sonreír al rubio-. Sí, esa misma.

-Pensé que ibas a venir a mi, pero nunca te acercabas, evitabas mi mirada. Entonces, sucedió aquello con mi hermana y mis padres se decidieron a mudarse después del entierro. Rogué por ir a verte, pero ellos no lo permitieron. -suspiro con frustración-. intente escaparme del automóvil pero mi madre me mantuvo sujeto a él, no quisieron parar... nunca pude decirte que lo sentía.

Las cosas no debían ser así, Stiles lo sabía, pero no le importo más. Acerco sus labios a los del hombre lobo fundiéndolos en un suave y profundo beso, un beso que había estado ansiando por años. Un beso que ni Lydia, Malia o el mismo Derek hale alguna vez podrían haberle dado. Los sentimientos que se acumularon por años regresaron en aquel instante. Theo sostuvo siempre la mano del humano en la suya entretanto la otra se mantenía en la mejilla tratando de que no se alejara, moviendo sus labios de la manera más dulce que Stiles había conocido. Duro lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se agitaran pero no para perder el aliento.

-¿Qué significa eso? -pregunto Theo con una sonrisa honesta. Realmente se encontraba feliz por lo que había sucedido. Stiles se encontraba con las mejillas rojas pero no aparto su mirada.

-Significa que tal vez tus esfuerzos no han sido en vano después de todo. -murmuro posando su rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo-. Me gustas...

-También me gustas, Stiles. -dijo con tranquilidad mientras su propio corazón se aceleraba haciendo su propio ritmo junto al corazón de Stiles- ¿Saldrás conmigo entonces?

-No, no saldré con un psicópata. -dijo abrazándose al cuerpo firme y duro del rubio. Soltó un suave quejido-. No quiere decir que no lo haga más adelante... tal vez mi tipo se a distorsionado con tu maldita cara.

-Bueno, mi tipo siempre han sido los chicos con ojos de Bambi. Así que tendrás que aguantar mi insistencia por que no conozco a nadie más así. -rió mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del castaño.

-Idiota, no me llames así. -soltó aunque una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Stiles.

Poco tiempo después ambos se recostaron en el suelo, Theo poso su cabeza en las piernas del castaño quien jugo con su cabello al sentir que este se había quedado dormido. Theo tenía razón, jamás lo había odiado después de todo por que era el único que le hacía latir de aquella manera el corazón. Incluso durante todos esos años, aun guardaba aquella foto del segundo grado cuando habían ido al lago como paseo de curso y ambos sonreían abrazados el uno al otro. Lo amo y tal vez seguiría amándolo incluso a sabiendas de que tal vez Theo volvería a romperle el corazón. Suspiro con una sonrisa antes de tomar su teléfono móvil y buscar el contacto de la que era su novia. 

«Lo siento, Malia. No podré encontrarme contigo, hay un asunto que debo resolver. Theo me ayudara, tal vez no es un mal tipo después de todo»

Enviar... 

FIN.


End file.
